The Past
by Hibiscus0321
Summary: A look into why Christina Acts the way she does.


The Past"  
Cristina/Burke fanfic (After Episode 2.09 May Contain Spoilers)  
By: Heather (Hibiscus0321)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, not affiliated with Greys Anatomy or ABC

This is my first shot at this publishing work thing be nice lol jk

He says I don't ask personal questions and that I'm hard to get to know. It bothers him I know it does. He's in a relationship with an emotionally void person, me Christina Yang. I acted like I didn't want the key to his apartment, but that's who I am too scared to admit how I really feel. When he gave me the key I was really giddy inside...yes Me Giddy! I wish I could tell him, tell him how I feel about him and mostly tell him why Im so emotionally void. The pain is still fresh, it still hurts to talk about it.

"We have a 30 year old Male with heart..." Meredith Grey said very proud that she got to announce a heart patient. She'd probably get the surgery with Burke. Ever since we started dating Burke doesn't call on me as much, it keeps Bailey happy. Usually I would throw a huge fit about it but I didn't care, I wanted out of that room as soon as possible. I stood as far back from the patient as I could. Any further and I'd be outside. I started showing my nerves , playing with my pen. Clicking my pen. Just hoping and praying the patient didnt see me or recognize me.

"Excuse me Dr?"  
"Yes?" Burke answered  
"No offense but I want that Dr." and he pointed at me almost smugly. He saw me! I kept on looking down hoping this would go away, hoping for once in my life that the patient was pointing at Alex, Izzy anyone but me. It has to be a dream right? Of course Im dreaming right now, Im warm and cozy in Prestons bed right now yes I am.

"Dr Yang?" Burke said making me escape from my thoughts and hopes that I was dreaming. He was very annoyed that I was acting this way, I could tell. He gave me a look as if he was saying "what is your problem?"

"Yes Dr Burke?"

"What do you say? This patient obviously wants you..."

"I..."

"Come on Christina. It'll be just like old times baby. Just you and me together again..yes just like old times." He gave me the look. The look that made me want to scream, cry and hit him. The only look that could give me chills down my spine. I had to get out of there and fast. I dropped the clip board on the floor that Meredith handed to me and ran. Ran like I have never Ran before.

"Looks like Yang finally Lost it." Alex said with a laugh

"Yea I've never seen her like that. Never seen her scared.." Meredith said.

"Doctors...enough. Looks like I have to go after her. Since when am I a babysitter? Interns cant keep it together... Bailey said mumbling to herself. IN reality she was a little freaked out that one of the stone cold interns acted like that. It was something Izzy would do not Christina.

"Dr Yang? What was that about in there? You just embarassed me in front of the attending."

"Im sorry Dr Bailey It wont happen again." I said trying to control the shaking. Every part of my body was shaking still

"You're right it wont. Get your skinny behind back in there and help Dr Burke."

"No"

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me no Dr Yang? Who is the boss around here? Its sure not you"

"Dr Bailey. I cant help Dr Burke. I cant help operate, I wouldnt want to save his life. Id want to kill him for what he did to me"

Bailey looked at me frightened and worried. I cant believe I'm showing emotions here Im getting angry at that...but I dont want to go back in that room with that monster.

"OK...but make yourself busy. I am sending Dr Burke after you."

"Dr Bailey..." I said almost pleading. I couldnt tell Burke what happened, not yet.

"It's either him or psych...you choose."

"FINE!" I screamed and stormed off.

Hours passed before I even saw Burke. Maybe Bailey lied.

All of a sudden I felt someone touch my arm. What if its him? What if they operated on him and now hes out walking around?  
"DONT!" I screamed, pulled my arm away and turned around to face Preston. I had the look of fear, terror and the look of a scared little girl on my face. He grabbed my hand and gently held on to it.

"Christina...whats going on here? What happened in there?"

"I dont want to talk about it..."

"Christina you NEVER want to talk about anything besides surgerys and work. You're scared ok? Im your boyfreind and I want to know why you're so scared."

"You didnt let me finish. I was saying I dont want to tak about it right here.."

Prestons hand left mine and guided me to the on call room.

"Lock the door.." I said softly  
"Christina...Im not in the mood..."  
"Look neither am I" I sat down on the floor holding my knees rocking back and forth  
"What happened in there?"  
"Preston. You say I dont ask personal questions and Im hard to get to know. I dont let any one know much about me, especially you. Did you ever think for even a minute that maybe just maybe theres a reason for it?" I said looking at him tears starting to stream down my face. He just looked at me with concern, sat down in front of me and gently wiped my tears away. He just sat there and let me talk, something I dont do much of.

"That patient..Jarred, he's from California. We dated for a year. I've known him my whole life..." I just sat there rocking back and forth debating if I should go on. The look on his face told me to.  
"Preston...he beat me every day for a year. The lasat time he beat me was the worst..." He just looked at me reallly scared.  
"He tried to kill me 5 months ago and he almost succeeded. "  
"What happened Christina?"  
"My best friend Matt found me...in the street passed out. He gave me sleeping pills and left me in the street for dead."

Preston got closer to me and just held me. I fell into his chest and just sobbed. My whole body shaking

"Shhhh. Christina, Im here it's ok. I cant believe someone would do that to you. I Cant imagine ever hurting you in any way." He just stroked my hair while I cried.

"Do...do you see why Im so scared? I dont deserve you Preston. You're too good to me. Nobody has ever treated me the way you do. I just dont deserve to be happy I guess...You can leave now."

"Christina why would I leave?"

"Because you know my secret and dont want to stick around."

"Christina. Dont say that, I want to be with you. I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Christina. " With that he kissed me. Not the hot firey kisses I was used to. A loving, tender kiss. A kiss that meade me realise that I was gonna be ok. Preston and I were going to be ok

"I...I love you too... or whatever."

Our pages both went off "911" Great! I opened up now we had to leave. That night was the first of many nights that I used the key. I had the key to his heart...and his apartment.


End file.
